Mysterious Wayz
by OnlyADream68
Summary: A young girl that has it all, but is it all worth it? What is she willing to give up to get what she wants most in life... JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Wayz

Chapter 1

You lie down on your bed, looking at your surroundings, your room had a very sexy feel to it and you loved it, you spent much of your time here thinking...

Your walls were a warm chocolate color, you had a dresser in front of you against the wall and to the left you had a mirror not to big though. To the right you had a lovely balcony looking at the Caribbean water, and below was a nice secret garden; filled with red and pink flowers, you loved as much as your room.

At a far corner you had a nice sized bathroom with a tub, a bowl filled with water, and a not too big sized window. The color of the walls are a soft rose.

Your room always smelled lovely since the garden was below your white balcony. You take a deep long breath in and sigh. You wanted something exiting to happen in your life since you always do the same thing everyday.

But your life was pretty much perfect. You had tons of friends, very popular, and also with the men. Your figure was at its best and u loved it. Your long brown wavy hair, your chestnut almond shaped eyes, and your nice tan you got from your vacation last week. Everything was going perfect all the men loved you, and you teasing them with your constant flirting with every guy.

Losing your train a thought by the creaking floors and the sound of plastic and metal hitting each other out side your room. Your door slowly creaks open and a dark medium sized man opens your door and quietly shuts it, for no one to hear him, not noticing you in the room. You glimpsed a glare of light which reflected off of his sword which was griped in his hand getting ready to attack the first person he sees. He had long hair, with some bits and pieces of small objects coming out of it, with a tricorn hat on his head. He was wearing a long jacket, and boots which cover some of his pants.

He turns around looking at his surroundings he finally notices your figure. The moonlight shines on him to reveal to you how gorgeous his body was!

The wind from out side your open balcony window, rushes in a slight breeze which starts to ruffle his shirt and revealing his muscular body. He grins while noticing you starring at him, as if he knew you liked what you are seeing.

You get up kneeling on your bed trying to see through your light clear gold drapes as they move in the wind. He tries to get a better look at you and sees you wearing a very revealing see through short night gown, with your clevlege showing more then it needed to. He raises an eyebrow, grins and moans, enjoying what he sees. You soon realize he can't keep his eyes off you!

Trying to study you, and what witty comments to say you try to look very irresistible for him.

Forgetting why the hell he entered into your room in the first place, but thanking himself that he did. He shoves the sword back to its rightful place and gradually makes his approach over to you with a very sexy and appealing walk. You watch him come towards you. 

Thinking he is going to get "some" he slowly moves the drapes out of the way for him to get onto the bed. Not one of you say the slightest word to each other, only thinking of what will happen next. Looking very seductively he smiles and expose's his gold teeth.

"You are the cutest lass I have ever laid eyes on…" he states breaking the awkward silence.

Waiting for your reaction you give him a slight smile while blushing.

He gently grabs your right hand and kisses you ever so gently with his soft kissable warm lushes lips. A magnificent and stimulating feeling came over your entire body from where he just kissed you. You felt his whiskers and two braids of hair with beads on the end hit each other.

"Pleasure to meet you, luv" as he comes back up from kissing your hand and flashes another grin across his face. Thinking that he is irresistible. You can tell he wants something, something more……. intimate.

He grabs your small waist bringing you closer to his body. While looking at his face you can't really make out who this attractive man was. You think to yourself why not tease him like you do the other men. 

You reach out your hand to touch his naked chest that was showing under his shirt. Which was nicely built. You move your fingers from his neck all the way down, as far you could get them. You hear him moan with delight and pleasure.

Can't taking anymore of this he snatch's you and your two bodies collide together. With both of your breathing very rapid now, he watches your chest move up and down against him as you take each breath. He gazed up at you and you look into his dark charming eyes wondering what he is thinking.

With his hands wrapped around your waist so tightly and moves one of his hands on the back of your head leaning you in for a very passionately kiss. But just before he could plant the kiss three men in red uniforms smash down your door, and they stop at the sight of you two. 

He gets very irritated by the fact that they have just ruined the moment to get you in the sack.

He quickly flashes a huge smile on his face and letting go of you which makes you lose your balance and bolts for your balcony. Just before he dived he shouts out "Till we meet again…." He disappears into the night and no where to be seen or heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You feel a rush come over you of sheer excitement. The three soldiers run after him but were to late before he jumped off the terrace.

All three of them had now turned their attention onto you. The first one was short and had a slight tummy and white hair with a black hat. The second was tall and very skinny with small facial features and a mustache; the suit he had on could barely fit him in. The last looked devious and was really strong with blonde hair.

They growl and whistle as the walk past you, making nasty comments as to what they would do to you if they weren't on duty. The fat one says with interest "how does he do it?" he asks referring to how close you and the stranger was to kissing you an only a matter of minutes. The other ones just shrug and leave your room while closing your door.

Once again it's quiet in your room, and you stare into the darkness where the man took off of. You think to your self you never really got a good glimpse of his face and had no idea what his name was and if he would come back for you. You can't help but smile at the fact of what just occurred in your room. Feeling very flattered and sexy you wait a while maybe he will come back but alas he doesn't. You sigh with disappointment and climb into your bed and went to sleep. 

The next morning, you feel the breeze of the ocean and smell of the roses came into your room. You wake up to see a reddish sky while the sun is rising up for a new day. It was such a lovely site to see.

You walk towards your balcony and hear some men whistling at you but you ignore it. You think about last night the exhilaration runs through your body once more. You take a huge breath in and sigh.

You look down and notice some of your flowers have been crushed. Knowing full why you go back inside and splash some water on your face. Feeling as if some one is watching you, you look into your mirror and notice a quick movement from behind you. You immediately turn around and see no one but smell the slightest sent of rum.

You rush to your terrace to catch a glimpse of the man from last night but see no sign of moment anywhere. You slowly turn around and close the window and your drapes. You decided to get dress and go out side to your garden. You wore a beige dress which was really fluffy and full. It was tight at the waist which gave you a sexy appeal. Then you headed out side.

You hear your friends giggling and whispering like little school girls. One shouts "Maria!" with a lot of enthusiasm. You ignore it and keep looking straight. All of them rush over to you. The two of them have huge smiles on their faces.

Rose was wearing a blue dress which didn't stand out too much, her red hair was up in a bun with some of it hanging out toped off with a big hat. Virgina was wearing a very revealing red dress. Which showed off her sexy figure. Her golden blond hair was half up and half down with nice big curls. Rose says bursting out "Did you hear what happened last night?" with a huge smile across her face.

You turn around, listening to what they're side of the story was. Rose continues "Well… while Virgina and me where talking in the hall a pirate comes running past us with a sword in his hand, he..." 

"Noticed us while he ran by and stopped and gave us both a smile, and took off up the stairs heading in towards the hallway towards your room" Virgina says cutting her friend off.

Rose gives a dreadful look to Virgina "Then three soldiers run by us after him, we ran upstairs to see what the commotion was about, but we didn't see him neither did the three soldiers, who went looking into each room. We don't know much what happened after that" she says disappointed.

A huge smirk crossed your face knowing very well what just happened next. They look at you and quickly put on your serious face. Rose asks with concern "You didn't hear anything last night?" 

Virgina buts in before you could answer swinging her arms in the air while spinning out of control "Ooohhh he was sooooo handsome!" She yells thinking back to when he smiled at her.

"Hey you three!" a strong voice said demanding. "Aren't you guys going to greet me?" he asks. Your friends jump up and ran to him. He noticed that you didn't move, and runs to you picking you up swinging you around. You can't help but laugh. It was Derek the man who desperately wanted you for himself. He was tall, handsome and was full of cash. His short black hair was in a messy state but made him look sexy.

He comes face to face to you and goes to your left ear to whisper a secret to you. He slowly informs you "My parents just got a ship and I was wondering….. if you wanted to accompany me on it, we will be traveling all around the Caribbean in style."

You think about it and agree. Why not this could be your adventure. He adds on "we will be leaving in a week an a half tomorrow. You wont forget it" and bites your ear gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next 3 days went surprisingly fast. You decide to take a bath, and just relax as the sun went down. You lit some candles and drawed yourself a bath. You slowly get in and lied down with your head resting on the edge and your fingers just barely touching the water. Soon you cleaned your self, washed your hair and got out. You slip into your night gown and your hair still dripping wet soaking your clothes. You blow out the remaining candles and head into your bedroom.

"Ello luv, did you miss me?" a familiar voice said. Caught off guard you jump. You remember him from the night before. He stood in the doorway of your balcony with his arm holding him up as he leaned against the edge. You quickly went for your knife in the night stand. Not knowing what this man is capable of, you defend yourself with it, even through you never used one before.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" he says while shaking his head left to right. "Is that how you treat me, after what happened last time? He says smirking. 

"First of all nothing happened last time, if any thing did it was a horrible mistake" you reply teasing him.

His smirk drops "Oh really you seemed to enjoy and encouraging it" he says quickly, and adds on "I couldn't blame you though, I do have that irresistible trait of mine." He says while looking at his hands.

"Excuse me, are you trying to say that I would do something so unlady like as to come on to you?" you say outraged, still with the knife clasped in your hands.

"Luv don't deny it, I know you want me, that's why I came back you see, thought we had some unfinished business." he explains flashing his trademark smile.

"I would never!" you yell at him, moving your knife up towards him. 

"Go ahead and attack me" he says willingly with a smirk on his face, he had something planning in his head all ready. You slowly walk into the moonlight, he sees this and finally noticed what you are wearing, or what your not. He looks at you from top to bottom and sees your long tanned legs and moves his eyes up to your chest while noticing that your nightgown was soaked and see through.

He raises an eyebrow and waits for you to come closer. You notice what he was doing and started running at him with the knife. He grabs his sword and hits your knife out of your hands. While doing so he cuts off one of your straps on purpose of course. He laughs and grins at what he just did.

You look down and see what he had done. Glaring at him you snap "How dare you! If you swing that sword my way again I shall….."

"You shall what?" he questions you "kill me?" he laughs at you for even thinking that. At that he slashes your night gown one more time. Pleases at what he just accomplished and grins.

Your nightgown falls to the floor. Shocked at what he just did u quickly try to grab your clothes but he jumps at you. Grabbing you and starts to kiss your neck going all the way down to your chest. Shocked at what he just did. You kneel down to get face to face with him. Stopping him to do any more. You wanted to see the face of the man who was kissing you.

You look into his dark brown eyes. And see his face the first time clear. He was gorgeous! He had dark brown eyes with black outline at the bottom. He had long dark hair which had some beads and a stick coming from it, and to top it off he had a red bandana under his tricorn hat. He also had and mustache with a small bread that had two braids coming down with beads at the end, but you already knew that.

You touch his soft lips with your finger. He tries to kiss you but you stop him once more wanting to know something about this man. "I need to know your name first" you say concerned.

"Capt'n Jack Sparrow" he says proudly and takes his hat off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Yearning to kiss you he clutches your waist bringing you closer and gives you a very passionate kiss. You grasp his head deepening the kiss even more. His hands going all over you now. "I'm Maria" you try to say and he brings you back into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack gradually comes on top of you making you lie down on the hard wood floor. He moves his hands under you and carefully picks you up with your legs swung over his left arm. He walks over to your bed and moves the drapes to get you inside. Jack slowly rests your head on your fluffy pillow. With his hand still griping at the back of your head.

Still in the heat of the moment Jack reaching down to take off the remaining small clothes of you. You try to move his hand away, but didn't succeed. He wanted you bad, and nothing was going to stop him for getting what he wants, he's Captain Jack Sparrow of course! 

You quickly roll on top of him so you could easily be in control. Stopping him from taking off anything. Appalled at your sneaky maneuver, he regards it and lets you take over. Seeing as he didn't mind your trick you continue and move your hips getting him to moan. 

Taking off his jacket and chucking it in a pile, and continue on with his shirt he quickly helps you to strip it off, not wanting to waste any time.

You stare down at his naked chest and notice his rapid breathing. He growls at you, and you purr back. You put your hands on his chest and slowly work your way down. Finally reaching his pants you take off his belt and very slowly take off his pants.

After you put his pants aside with the other pile of clothes you pursue your plan. You lick his chest and rub your bodies together. You give him all of your moves and he approved them all. Still with your underwear on, you get him all worked up giving you a standing ovation. Finally the moment you waited for comes and you put your plan into motion.

"Are you having fun Mr. Sparrow?" you say smiling. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, and yes I must say its been quite exiting." He says growling. "Good…….then are you up for a surprise of your life?" you say teasingly, while stroking his chest with your finger.

"Im Capt'n Jack Sparrow savvy, im up for anything he laughs and everything" he adds on "especially a women who knows how to turn me on." He says mischievously.

"Oh and who is this women you speak of?" you tease back. He says one word and one word only "you" and brings you into a fiery kiss. 

You quickly pull away, got off of him, went for your coat and took his pile of clothes and went towards your door. Leaving him in complete and utterly shock state.

"How is this for a surprise?" with that said you open the door. He yells out "You wouldn't dare!" with his eyes bulging out of his head. "Oh really Mr. Sparrow, and what will you do?" you say laughing at his situation. Knowing he cant come running after you and the reason behind your sneaky trick he says angrily "No one makes a fool out of Capt'n Jack Sparrow, I will get you for this!"

"I believe I just have" you say smiling, and you look at him from top to bottom…… knowing you wont see that again. He grins as he sees you checking him out. You slowly walk out the door swinging your hips from side to side to annoy Jack. You close the door and try figure out where to put his clothes so no one will find them.

"I cant believe she did that" Jack thinks. "when I get my hands on her I will….." not knowing how to finish it with killing her or with kissing her. He ponders some more. "im not sure if im mad at her or if im turned on?" He questions himself before realizing he still is in fact with out clothes. he soon comes up with a dirty plan to get you back and grins at the thought of your reaction. Pleased with plan he takes your sheets wrapped it around his waist and tries to climb down your balcony with out letting go of the sheets.

He waited until no one could see him and quickly scurried to his ship. When aboard he quietly tries to make his way into his cabin. Until one of his crew sees him.

"Don't say a word" Jack glares at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trying not to laugh but bursts out any ways. "What happened, did one of you girls finally get ye back?" and he starts to laugh uncontrollably. He was not to tall, with a grey bread and some old pirates clothes on. "Gibbs will you shut up?" Jack said irritated.

"JACK WHAT DID YOU DO?" said a different man as he ran up next to Gibbs. He had his hair pulled back very clean shaven, and his clothes are very clean, not looking like a pirate at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME? IT WAS THAT WOMEN!" Jack snapped back. "But im sure you must have deserved it" he said trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it, all I want is to get some clothes on" he whispered for no one else to hear him.  
"Will, do me a favour don't tell any one of this you hear? Same goes to you Gibbs, do I have you word?"

"Of course" they say while crossing their fingers behind their back. 

The sun rises and a new work day begins. You open your eyes to a blinding light, and blink a couple of times to get adjusted to the brightness. You fling the sheets off and swing your legs to the side of the bed. You look around noticing you are not in your room.

The room is a bleach white, with no curtains but with a really big window facing a couple of houses. Not the view you really enjoy as much as your own. There is pretty much nothing in it, just a small mirror and a desk, not to mention a pile of old smelly clothes on the floor. 

"What am I doing here?" you ask yourself, not recalling the night before. You get up and went to the pile of clothes, and picked up a shirt; which reeked of rum. The sent hit you in the face as if it could, bringing about the whole incident of last nights drama.

"Jack…" you whisper, then laugh uncontrollably. What you did to him was pretty hilarious to you but not for Jack. Anyways he deserved it, after all he did scare you half to death, cut your straps, hot you angry and even tried to seduce you, all in a matter of mere minutes. 

You didn't know him that well but after the two encounters he managed to get into your head, and now that's all you can think about. Is Jack.  
You neatly fold all of his clothes, into a nice pile, and went towards your room hoping he's still there.

"Capt'n!" yells Gibbs, and starts poking at him. "Jack, 're ye awake?" "No, I just talk in me sleep." Jack replies irritated. "Ooh well can ye wake up?" Gibbs says confused. Jack rolls his eyes, "what is it Gibbs?" sounding annoyed. "Where do ye suppose we set sail?" he asks. "Go anywhere but 'er" Jack says rolling over to his one side, still feeling the humiliation from last night. "The crew needs to have a word with ye" "about what?" Jack asked with concern. "Just come on out" Gibbs says patting Jacks head, and leaves.

Jack makes his way to his dresser and takes out some old clothes, and whishes he had his other ones that you took. Not totally satisfied with his clothes, he reaches for his rum and heads out.

Jack notices Gibbs who is motioning him to come over. He takes a sip of rum before making his way to him. "Aye?" Jack says tiredly. "tis a beaut day" he says making conversation. "Could be better" Jack replies and sighs. "Ye really shouldn't be grumpy, don't want any one to ask questions." Gibbs tells Jack while nudging him in the ribs.

Jack knew he was right, why was he upset in the first place. Just because he got robed of his clothes there was no reason for him to be mad. Jack took another gulp of rum to finish off the whole bottle and chucked it into the ocean. "Aye, your right Gibbs." Jack says agreeing, "You always look out for me" and pats his back.

One of Jacks crew comes up to him and whispers "don't ye 'orry, ye will get your clothes back" he said jokingly. "What did you say?" Jacks face going red. "He said ye will get your clothes back." Said another. And sooner or later the whole crew was talking about what happened last night with you and Jack. Jack's face went as red as a tomato, and the dignity he had left disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs Captain Sparrow- Thank you so much! I enjoy those scenes also, there fun to write.

Crimson Rayne- Im glad you like it! I feel so special that you gave my story a chance. Im very pleased that you love potc a lot more. Who knows what's in store for those two.

Disclaimer: Since I didn't do it before hand I'm doing it now. I coughs do not own anything related to potc, even though I desperately want to own a certain Pirate Captain- oh well my imagination will have to do…

Chapter 6

Jack could hear everybody's different story, "I 'erd she turned him down and Jack couldn't take no for an answer….." one shouted. "Then she tied him up took everything from him……" another said. "No that's not how it went, she seduced him and left him to die for….." someone proclaimed.

He couldn't let his crew see him so weak, he is their Captain; he should be feared not laughed at. He griped onto the guy nearest to him by the neck and swung him to the edge of the ship being dangled on the open water. All the crew stopped talking and was in complete silence as to what Jack would do to Kin. "If any of you say another word, I will personally send you to Davy Jones locker, savvy?" screamed Jack with hatred in his eyes. "Aye" muffled the crew all at different times, which sounded like an echo which wouldn't stop. Jack chucked Kin across the deck and ended up hitting a barrel and knocking it over, which spilled water everywhere.

"Get back to work you mangy dogs." Jack says frustrated and headed towards his rightful place as Captain.

You reach for your door and opened it, finding it in a messy state and no Jack to be seen. You walk towards your bed and sit down. "Where the hell are my sheets?" you think about it for a moment then realize that Jack must have taken them to use as clothes. You laugh at the thought of him running around the streets with blankets covering him. "He had a cute but through…" you say to yourself thinking of his toned body and sigh. You wipe your mind free of Jack, and start to clean your room.

Knock Knock. "Can I come in?" "Just a minute" you say cheerfully. You quickly get dressed and hid Jacks clothes in one of your dressers. "Ok come in" you say while looking at your reflection in the mirror.

Derek walks in, and closes the door behind him. "You have work tonight, I got you in a gig. Of course Rose and Virgina will be with you but you will be the star. I had to pull a lot of strings to get it." He says seriously.

You let the news sink in and are in complete shock. "I'm the star?" you say to your self. "I'm the star?" you yell. "Yes you're the star!" he says moving his hands in the air. You jump up on him and he swings you around while you keep screaming. He looks you in the eyes and suddenly he tries to kiss you. You lean in and kiss him on the check, feeling awkward he places you back on the floor.

"I have some more good news." He explains. "There's more? What can be better then me being the star?" you ask totally excited. "You will be dancing at the Bloody Rose!" your eyes bulge at of your head and your mouth felt like it dropped to the floor. You stay like that blinking a couple of times first before he adds on. "It's the best bar in Tortuga, everybody will be there tonight to see you perform!" Derek said while helping you sit down on your bed. "I know this is a big step for you but I think you can do it, I know they will love you." he said encouragingly. "What am I going to wear?" not thinking about anything else. He laughs at your comment and says "We will go shopping." And takes you by the hand and leads you out of the house and into the streets.

He takes you into the most expensive store called the Rendezvous. You have no idea why they called it that but it was the best store. Derek tells you to stay and goes off to talk to the owner. He whispered some things in her ear she nodded and went off in the back. The store was not too big, it had two floors which you can see the top just by looking up. It is covered in a light wood and had mirrors every where. Also there are white boxes stacked on top of each other every where.

The woman comes back with six boxes in her hands, struggling to walk and put them down. She was at least over forty and had a belly, her hair was neatly tried back in a bun. Her clothes are very neat and clean, and wore a long black dress. You go over and help her, she thanks you and opens a box, revealing a beautiful white dress. It sparkled in the light and had pieces small of gems all over. It looked very seductive and was perfect for tonight.

"Why don't you try it on and see how it fits?" Derek asks smiling. Sandra hands over the dress to you and takes you up stairs for you to get changed.

"How does it look?" she asks trying to peek over. "Well I'm having some difficulties, would you mind…." "Of course not dear, their tricky little devils aren't they?" she says making you laugh. You open the door and turn around. She ties it up and tells you to turn around. "You look like an angel" she says an awe.

By the way I didn't mention it before but this was my first fan fic, it is complete and I'm currently trying to finish the sequel. So don't be too harsh it's not perfect. I will prob be updating about 5 chapters every other day or so. Anyways hope you enjoy the story. Thanx a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything, the mouse owns it all.

Chapter 7

"Jack?" Will asks scared to death.

"Hm?" Jack responds while looking into the ocean

"Were really sorry for telling some of the crew, I didn't think everyone would pass it on."

"It's alright….."

"Well to cheer you up we got a surprise for you."

"The only thing well really two things that I enjoy most is…."

"We got rum." Will says shacking three bottles in front of Jacks face. 

Jack raises his eyebrow "what else?"

"We are taking you to a bar, some sort of new performance …." Will says smiling.

"Aye, tha's more like it" Jack replies thinking that he can stop thinking about you and get a woman in the sack. He grins.

"Were ready in five minutes ladies!" says the owner of the bar, and walked over to your room.

"I have heard some things about you, lets hope there true…." He whispered into your door, and walked away.

The candles were blown out and the music played. Everyone in the audience was quite. Rose comes out from behind the red curtain wearing a purple long dress; that dragged from behind her. Her hair was in a fancy twist and some curls coming down. She smiles and turns around. 

Other girls come from behind the curtain looking almost the same and positioned themselves in a curved line. Last came out Virgina and walked to the middle of the line and stopped. The candles lit and the band sped up and the girls started to move about dancing the same. 

The whole room was filled with the sound of whistling and growling. After about fifteen minutes the sound of metal hitting each other came to a halt and so did the girls.

Some candles were blown out to give it a dimmed affect. Slow music played and sounded like falling ran hitting the ground.

"Where the hell are you taken me?" yells Jack.

"Some where ye will feel very welcome." Gibbs said with enthusiasm. 

"Just relax this will be the best time of your life, well for now anyways…" Will said lowering his voice.

They led Jack into the bar and sat him down at the very front so he would have a clear few ahead.

"And now the moment ye all be waiting for the star of the show……. Miss. Maria!"

That was your cue and you started walking down the crowded pass way getting to the back of the stage. As you walk by all the crew were in shock of how great you looked. Finally reaching the back a group of men picked you up and brought you out from behind the red curtain. Everybody lights up their candles.

You are very nervous and as you were being passed you hear whistling and howling by every man which were trying to grab you. They passed you on till you got to the very end and slowly placed you down.

"My, what a beaut she is" Gibbs says while whistling.

"I must say she is really something" Will exclaimed while cheering then stopped when Jack gave him a look.

"What do ye think Jack?" asked Gibbs. "Jack?" he asked while looking around noticing Jack trying to get on stage. "Jack!" yelled Gibbs while grabbing him and pulling him into his seat "what the 'ell do ye think ye doing?" asks Gibbs.

"what you think I'm doing, getting me a piece of that!" Jack shouts pointing at you, not knowing that you are the girl from last night. 

You try to remember your routine and manage to pull off a perfect performance. Besides the men trying to grab you it was going really well. You give them all of your sexy moves and you moving your hips to the soft sound. The sound quickly changes to upbeat and you rip off your dress, and underneath it is a silky, really short skirt and top. You undo your hair and dance like there's no tomorrow.

The men went wild! Out of control, but you just keep dancing and looking great. You notice a wooden bowl at the end of the stage and see coins being thrown at it and eventually was overfilling. You keep smiling at all the men who are whistling and growling at you to go to them. 

You motion the men who earlier carried you on the stage to come over. They huddle over you so no one can see you and you quickly slip away with out being seen. The men move away and a puff of smoke fills the room.

The audience goes into complete silence and awe. "Where'd she go?" one said looking around on stage to find you.

The crowd starts to applaud at you while whistling too. The performance was finally over.

You get to your room and walk over to your mirror. Then your candle blows out.

"Hello luv." Said a familiar voice as he lit a candle.

You quickly turn around facing him.

"You look some what familiar have I got you in the sack before?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope I still do not own anything…

Chapter 8

"You look some what familiar have I got you in the sack before?" he said while raising his eyebrow and starring at your chest.

"I don't believe I had the pleasure" you say teasingly.

"Well then lets get acquainted" Jack said suggestively, as he slowly walks toward you.

He pushes you against the closet wall. Your bodies collide and there's no room for you to escape his passion. He pushes your hands up above your head to pin you against the wall.

Jack grins at the position he just put you in while looking down your shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" you say mischievously.

"Couldn't be better." He said while flashing his gold teeth.

"You know, you should really look at me when you're talking…." 

Jack interrupts you while putting his finger on your lips.

"Lets not ruin the moment, luv, savvy?" Jack said quietly and leaned in kissing you on your neck going all the way down to your chest.

You let out a slight moan. Jack brings his deep chocolate eyes back to yours and grins. He pulls you in tighter and sucks on your bottom lip. He starts to kiss you while he slips his tongue in your mouth, and you allow him to, doing the same.

He reaches for the back of your dress to take it off, but is having some difficulties. You don't notice and continue kissing him.

With your hands going all over his body. You both keep rolling over each other and the wall and finally Jack gets the dress off, and you take his shirt off; not caring if it rips reveling his very gorgeous tanned body.

"Are you busy?" said Derek whispering. He knocks on the door three times before he tries to open the door.

You and Jack both try to ignore him, as you both make out with each other.

"I know your in there!" persist Derek.

"Tell him your caught with something….. Irresistible." Jack tries to smile while kissing you.

You roll your eyes. "You don't have to be so modest"

"Im not leaving till I have a word with you!" Derek presses on.

You finally break the kiss and move from under Jack causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Bloddy hell women!" Jack yells at you while getting up from the ground. 

"What did you say Maria?" questions Derek.

"Ummm… I said…." You try to think of an excuse but fail.

"MARIA?" Jack exclaims.

You motion him to lower his voice.

Jack thinks for a few moments while putting his hand under his chin and scrunched his forehead.

"You are the one who took my clothes" He whispers to you at last realizing who you were, he gets up finds his shirt and headed for the window to leave.

"No Jack wait!" you run towards him trying to stop him from leaving. 

"Who's Jack Maria?"

"umm… no one, you must be hearing things" you lie.

"Ohhh… so im no one eh?" Jack says.

"No that's not what I meant!" you explain to him but he doesn't listen.

"Then please share it with me!" he yells at you while throwing his arms in the air.

"Just wait please let me explain" you say to Jack.

"I have been waiting this hold time talking to a door, how much more you want me to wait!" Derek says sounding frustrated.

"I wasn't talking to you!" you scream.

"who are you talking to?" Jack asks with a confused and upset look on his face while he tried to climb over the window. But fails and falls screaming "AHHHH!" as he hit the floor making a loud "Thump!" 

"Owww!" Jack said as he rubbed his nice ass.

"What is going on in there!" Derek asks with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine everything's just…… great!" you said being sarcastic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope I still do not own anything…

Chapter 9

"It's easy for you to say luv, I just fell on my ass!" Jack exclaims while checking if it's bruised.

Before you could say anything back Jack interrupts.

"I get a lot of women with this ass and besides my charm, good looks, body……." Eventually all you could hear was mumbling and Jack trying to count on his fingers.

"Yes Maria that's what I came here to talk to you about but I wouldn't get to full of my self through, you were good but not THAT good!" Derek said leaning against the door.

"You know he's right through" Jack said thinking back, still rubbing his ass and counting fingers.

"Aghhh!" you scream.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" asks Jack losing his concentration. "Oh hell! Now I have to start all over, good looks, my charm………"

You smack Jack over the head.

"Owwww, bloody hell"

"Don't forget pain in the ass!" you tell him.

"Aye that's right me ass, which STILL hurts!" Jack said disregarding your rude comment and continues his counting.

You roll your eyes.

"You know I'm still out here!" Derek shouts in frustration. 

"Arrrgggghhh." At last you come up with a solution and shoved Jack into a closet. "Don't say anything till I come and get you."

Jack doesn't say anything and keeps counting.

You find your dress and quickly put it back on, then ran to the door to open it.

"Ahhhh!" Derek yells and falls on his ass. He bites his bottom lip stopping him from screaming.

"Let me guess your ass hurts!" you say while throwing your arms around. 

"Well now that you mention it……" Derek replies thinking.

You roll your eyes again and sit in a chair facing your mirror "What do you have to tell me?"

"Oh right, well then…." He says while examining the room.

He looks under some furniture with a confused look on his face and says "Like I was saying my boss loves you, and he wants you to be the main star! You will be working every Friday and Saturday." He lowers his voice so no one can hear him. "You will start right after we get back from our little trip." He walks over to you and rubs your shoulders.

Before he could kiss you, you just remembered Jack in the closet and quickly jump out of your seat hitting Derek right in the nose with your head. 

"I am soo sorry, I just thought of something I had to do, so you have to go now." You shove Derek out, and slam the door before he had a chance to talk.

"Jack? You can come out now"

No respond.

You open the closet.

"AH HA! 628364" Jack yells at the top of his lungs causing you to jump on him.

"luv, I know I'm irresistible but you had your moment with me, unless you want to……"

Knowing how he was going to finish the statement you get off him.

"Well then…. I counted everything and came up with 628364" Jack said proudly.

That doesn't make sense you think and remember that he did just fall, plus he smells like rum- drunk no doubt. You nod and grab his hand leading him to a seat- a cushioned seat.

"Thank you luv, even through I'm mad at you" he said trying to give a little smile.

"JACK where ye be?" yells a guy running through the pass like a crazy man.

"Jack! Don't do anything stupid!" said another guy chasing after the other.

"In here!" Jack screams hurting your ears.

He opens the door walking over to Jack and says "Aye there ye be Jack, me and Will thought we lost ya. Ye scared us half to death"

"Will his in 'ere!" he yells in your other ear.

He walks in "Jack!..." and stopped when he noticed you in the room.

Your room went quiet soo silent that you could hear a pin drop. Awkwardness filled it too and everyone just stood there (except Jack who is sitting) thought of what to say next.

Jack had a funny look on his face then said "This is Will and next to him is Mr. Gibbs"

Will grabs your hand and kisses it. Gibbs just shakes your hand.

"Jack, and who might this lass 'ere be?" asked Gibbs

"She's the one from the show, Maria" Jack answered examining his fingers. 

"Ahh, fine job ye did up there" he says congratulating you.

"Well thank you" you reply smiling.

"Yes you were quite the star….." Will said while looking around the room then back at Jack.

"You wouldn't perhaps have rum on you do you Gibbs?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything, yada yada…

Chapter 10

"You wouldn't perhaps have rum on you do you Gibbs?"

"Aye as a matter a fact I do" Gibbs franticly searches for the bottle realizing that it is empty.

Jack's eyes lit up but then faded away. His two fingers touched his mustache and then bringing it down and around to his chin.

"Hmmm…" Jack said in deep thought.

"This is a bar you know" you say, but no one seemed to notice. You sigh and leave the room without anyone noticing your absence.

You come back about three minutes later and notice no one has moved since.

Jack starts to sniff and turns around seeing you with the rum. His eyes start to flicker. He runs up to you with open arms, "LUV, did I ever tell you how ummm… beautiful you are?"

"No need to suck up Jack, just take the rum" you said rolling your eyes while handing it over.

He grips on the bottle and chugged it down. "Now where were we?" he said raising in eye brow.

Will cuts in "There's no time for that"

"There's ALWAYS time, dear William. So if you two would please….."

"Im not sleeping with you Jack" you say sounding not to sure of your self.

Jack notices and smiles "You say that now, but last night and just a few minutes ago was a different story…"

Will and Gibbs catch on and realize that you were the girl that took his clothes.

"So you're the girl that made a fool out of Jack" Gibbs said with excitement hitting Will with his elbow.

You completely ignore the comment and reply to Jacks. You smile, but then put on a straight face. "I think you were the only one that was having all of the fun" You say while walking over to Jack about to kiss him but instead you whisper in his ear. "Its been fun meeting you Capt'n Jack" and brushed your lips across his, then walked out.

Leaving him with a confused and excited look on his face. "She'll come back… they always do" Jack said while picturing you and him in the sack together. A smile forms on the side of his face.

Days went by and no sign of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Maria are you ready!" Derek called out.

"For what?" you say confused.

"Our trip silly, don't tell me you forgot"

"Of course not!" you lie, trying to gather your clothes into a bag. 

"Good because we are leaving now, lets go!"

"Right this minute? You say whining trying to buy some more time.

"Yes! He yelled then whispered to himself. "I have waited long enough for this."

"Coming!" you say while rushing down the stairs with one bag.

Derek grabs your hand and leads you to the ship.

"Oh she's so beautiful" you say while looking around on the ship. 

"This will be your room, my lady." A older man said while holding the door out for you.

"Its stunning!"

The cabin is huge, and has beige walls with red curtains. The canopy bed was a dark wood and burgundy drapes all around. There are one dresser and a vanity. Around the corner was a nice seized bathroom, which contained a tub, mirror and a table with a bowl of warm water in it. The walls had a flower pattern on it and smelled like vanilla. the opposite side has a big balcony looking outwards towards the sun setting.

You dropped your bag and lied down on the bed. Derek walks in "how do you like it?"

"Its lovely" you reply in awe.

"Good, well then dinner will be served in a hour, be ready." He said and walked away.

You felt the ship moving while the waves crashed upon it, and decided to go on the balcony.

"Captain. Where ye headed?" Gibbs shouted from a distance as Jack steered the Black Pearl.

"Where ever my ship takes us" he said concentrating on the open water, and gazed upon the sun.

"Aye" 

After dinner was finished Derek came over and helped you out of your chair. 

You nodded and headed to your cabin. You sat on your bed thinking of Jack. You laugh then got ready for a bath.

You rested for a few minutes till the water got cold then got out and put on your night gown.

You blow out the candle and walked towards the bed. Some one from behind grabs you by the shoulders and starts to kiss you. You try to let go of his grip but just gave in. he rips off your gown and kisses you yet again.

You take off his clothes leaving both of you naked. Knowing well what happens next you get ready. He's about to go inside you when someone opens the door. Five pirates rush in with swords.

"Well, well what do we have 'ere?"

"Couple of love birds eh?" said another.

You grab the blankets and pull them over you.

"a shy one aren't ya?"

"Come on continue, we wont say anything"

All five pirates start to laugh hysterically.

"What's hic all the commotion about?" one said swaying into the room and past the crowd.

"Jack!" you say confused. "If your there then who the hell is…"

Don don don… evil laugh well so sorri to leave you with a cliffy, I guess you are going to have to wait until I post again! Who knows when that will be! Lolz Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jack. Yes I'm lying worth a shot thu, wanted to see what it was like to claim him. It sure is good! Seriously now though I only own Derek, Maria and those other characters that are not familiar to you.

Chapter 11

"Jack!" you say confused. "If your there then who the hell is… Will!" 

"No its Derek!" he said, uncovering his face.

"Oh" you said sounding disappointed.  
"Did someone call me?" Will said stumbling into the room to get a better look at you. Then gasped and looked for Jack.

Jack just stood there for a few moments just staring at you while contemplating a plan. He then quickly acted as if it was nothing. He gazed at you for a long while looking up and down then headed past the crowd and out the cabin.

Will and Gibbs followed him, the rest of the pirates just stayed whispering among themselves. Finally a couple of "ayes" been said and walked towards you and Derek.

"I just cant believe this" you said whispering.

"I thought you knew it was me"

"well obviously I… what are you doing!"

"were taking you with us lets go" said one of the uglier pirates, and griped on to you and gagged you.

You try to yell and escape but failed miserably, you reached for your night gown and dragged your bed sheets with you.

They pulled you out of the room and onto the Pearl.

"what do we do with 'im?" one said tilting his head in Derek's direction.

"just leave 'im 'ere, he wont go any where" he said with an evil grin.

They went over to Derek and tied him up to the bed then took some money, and everything else that is valuable.

"no please I beg of you let me go, I wont say anything that you took her!" Derek sympathized.

The pirates just laughed at him and left the room following the ones who took you.

Back on the Pearl

You get thrown into a dirty and wet cell, and took off the ribbon around your mouth.  
"don't leave me here!" you yell at them demandingly.

"don't 'orry luv, we will be back for a quickie" he said winking at you.

You shivered and looked away into a hole in the side of the ship. You can see Derek's ship getting smaller and smaller into the distance. You hear the men leave talking, and decided to lay down and think for the time being.

"I cant believe Derek did that to me and now this! He didn't even stop them from taking me!" with all your problems floating around in your head you soon fall asleep.

"Aye she's a pretty one, cant wait till I have my turn with 'er" 

"Aye!" 

"who ye be talking about?" asks Gibbs interested as he walked into a cabin.

The group of pirates stop talking and just acted as if nothing was going on.

"the girl from the ship" one said after awhile.

"what about 'er?" Gibbs asks starring at all the crew.

"she's 'ere"

"What!" Gibbs yelled in disbelief. "Where?"

"Jack!" Gibbs said running around the whole ship looking fro him.

"Jack!" 

"what is it Gibbs?" Jack said looking out at the sea.

"She's 'ere"

"who's here?"

"Maria" 

"What? …..How?" Jack asks confused.

"Crew took 'er, left 'er man back on the ship"

"they did what!" Jack screamed only because he was half excited to know that you are on his ship, but then lowered his voice.

"Aye, crew took 'er, she's in the cell right now"

"They don't know that she is the one…" jack said while playing with his hands.

"Oh no, course not Capt'n, just me and Will here"

"Good…." He said and trailed off thinking that now was a good time to put that plan into action.

You felt very uneasy like someone is staring at you. You open your eyes and turn to see Jack looking at you.

You jump and quickly fixed your blanket to cover your self.

Jack sighed with disappointment.

Not knowing what to say to him you just look away but look back to see if he is looking at you.

You feel him staring and know that he is grinning and planning something. 

"you don't have to stay here, I can get you a cabin or there's my cabin" he said suggestively raising his eyebrow.

"I think I will go with my own cabin."

His smile drops and says "follow me"

Reviews anyone? …….. Please?

Crimson Rayne- Ahahaha yes it is Derek, but don't worry nothing really happened between them.

Mrs Captain Sparrow- Thanx , I will try to update again sometime soon.


End file.
